Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which performs an image processing operation for image data captured by a camera.
Related Art
Techniques are known with which various types of image processing operation are performed, such as object recognition, for an image captured by a camera or the like. For example, JP-A-2003-83742 describes a technique for deriving a parallax between corresponding points of a pair of stereo images and obtaining distance information of a target object.
In the above image processing technique, erroneous recognition of image may occur due to fault of the processor which performs an image processing operation. Accordingly, there is a need of a fault diagnosis method that allows for immediate detection of abnormality in the image processing operation without disturbing a usual routine of the image processing operation.